To Be a Coordinator
by greeen-eyed beauty
Summary: Twins May and Kagome set out on their very first journey, traveling with Ash and co. Kagome strives to be the best Pokemon Coordinator, and she won't let no one get in her way. Not even her own sister, and definitely not that pretty boy, Drew. Rated T because I'm paranoid of language and such. (Eventual Drew and Kagome, Possible Ash and May) [Title subject to change]


Auroua: This will be sort of an intro for the story. Nothing too long, but still. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Prelude

* * *

"Come on, May!" A raven haired girl impatiently shouted. "Professor Birch isn't going to wait forever!" While doing so, she bent forward and tied her black, knee-length boot. She was excited to get a move on, and wasn't hesitant to leave her sister in her dust. Not one bit.

"I'm coming!" May shouted in return, walking out the door to spot her sister impatiently waiting, leaning against the wall, and tapping her foot on the ground.

"About time." Kagome grumbled and glared at her twin. "After all, being punctual speaks millions."

"Stop your complaining." May huffed, "You don't need to be so sarcastic."

Kagome rolled her eyes and adjusted her indigo skirt. "Whatever. Let's just get going so we're not late."

The other girl sighed and nodded before following her sister to where their bikes were. Together, they set out on their journey to Littleroot town.

* * *

Throughout the entire journey to the Professor's laboratory, several things happened. The Professor got attacked by three wild Poochyena, May got a face full of a Mudkip's water gun, they helped some guy save his Pikachu, and their bikes got fried by said Pikachu.

It was sometime later that they all made it safely back to the lab, where they then got their very first Pokemon. Since Kagome was much less fickle than May, she allowed her sister to choose first. Ash, the trainer of the Pikachu, was excited for them, and was equally amazed by the three choices.

May, however, hid from the Treeko, the grass type, and didn't like the water, Mudkip, because of the previous water gun incident.

Torchic was a completely different story though. The fire type took an instant shining to May, coming up to rub affectionately against her leg. After May had chose Torchic, Kagome went about examining the two remaining: Treeko, and Mudkip.

She looked closely at the Treeko before dismissing him as her first Pokemon. He was a fantastic choice and type of Pokemon, but he just wasn't the right one for her. That decision left Mudkip, who was staring straight at her.

They stared blankly at one another before Mudkip slowly walked over to her and sat at her feel.

"Mudkip!" He called, and Kagome couldn't help it; she burst into a fit of giggles, scooping him into her arms.

"You are so adorable!" Kagome cooed softly.

Mudkip walked onto her shoulder. No, I do not mean jumped. Mudkip walked down her arm until he got to her shoulder before sitting down. Kagome lost it once again and broke into a fit of giggles.

"That's one strange Mudkip." Ash sweat dropped.

"You can say that again." May sighed.

* * *

After the long day, the three got a nice rest before preparing to leave in the morning.

As Ash, May, and Kagome stood outside of Professor Birch's lab, they talked for a few moments before deciding to travel together, as to have other people to associate with.

On their journey, they stopped at a Pokemon Center for a place to to rest. While their, however, Ash heard about the Petalburg gym leader.

Kagome sat in a corner, watching as May tried to tug Ash away from the group of trainers talking about the gym leader Norman, who was also their father. She giggled before looking at the map. When they set out tomorrow, they would manage to reach Petalburg, and May and herself would be home.

She looked down at Mudkip, sleeping soundly in her lap, and patted him softly on the head.

She only wondered how the traveling arrangement would work out in the end.

* * *

Auroua: Prelude is finished.

How was it?

Lame? Meh? Good? xD

If you don't mind,

Review&Favor&Follow


End file.
